


We're Polar Opposites

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: We're Polar Opposites [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Humor, Opposites Attract, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Star and Marco sing a song about being polar opposites but Marco's pants fell down which makes Mariposa laugh.





	We're Polar Opposites

Star and Marco were wearing vintage carnival outfits.

Star cleared her throat and began to sing ~I'm cheerful~

Marco sanged ~I'm uptight~

Star and Marco sanged ~We're also polar opposites~

Star sanged ~We first met~

Marco sanged ~We fell in love~

Star sanged ~No matter what we do~

Marco sanged ~We don't give up~

Star and Marco sanged ~We're a singing and dancing couple~

But Marco's pants fell down revealing his underwear.

Marco screamed

Mariposa laughed

Star laughed

Marco said "Not funny guys"


End file.
